


Supreme Marriage Plan

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a couple of Sterek marriage fics today so thought I'd add the less sweet Steter version. In honor of the U.S. supreme court ruling today - woo hoo!</p>
<p>Originally posted on my tumblr (rebakitt3n)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supreme Marriage Plan

“Hey, Peter, did you see the news today?”

“What news?” he responds, not looking up from his book.

Stiles sits on the coffee table in front of the sofa and says, “Supreme Court says not allowing gay marriage is unconstitutional. Wanna get gay married?”

“Hmm. Why?”

“Umm, because we can.” Stiles sits forward and unsuccessfully tries to push the book from in front of Peter’s face. “I mean we could before, but now it’s legal everywhere in the U.S. It’s kind of a big deal, Peter.”

Peter puts the book face down on the seat next to him and pulls Stiles into his lap so his mate is facing him. “And before this law, did you think that I’d be kept out of the hospital if you were in one?”

“Well, no, but…”

“And I haven’t contributed to social security, so you won’t be collecting mine, but I have more than enough to keep us comfortable for the rest of our unnatural lives.”

“Yes, but…”

“And neither one of us needs to apply for immigration, right?”

“Right, but…”

“And I have a will that you’re inheriting everything already, so?”

“I know, I know, but…”

“But what? Why do you want to get married?”

Stiles huffs and says, “Well, because we can. Because we’ve been living together for three years and I’m 25 and you’re like 105 and neither of us is getting any younger, dude.”

Peter lets his eyes flash for a second before he says, “Your persuasion skills leave something to be desired.”

“Look at it this way,” Stiles says, getting comfortable on Peter’s legs. “Derek will hate it, it’ll make him really uncomfortable to see you settled down and all happy and shit. And it might make my dad less likely to shoot you.”

“Good points, both of those. Pain to others, less pain for me. Go on.”

Stiles grins the evil grin that Peter loves. “Scott will have a coronary. Then he’ll heal and have another.”

Peter smiles and looks off into space, happy smile on his face. “I do like that picture. Continue.”

“And we can register at someplace really expensive like Neiman-Marcus and ask for hugely expensive things as wedding presents. Like that frigging coffee machine that only a professional barista would want.”

“That’s true. The only thing I like more than spending my money is spending other people’s money.”

Stiles puts his hands on Peter’s shoulders and says, “And what we can do is have them give us gifts and do all the pre-wedding stuff. Then we bail and go someplace like Hawaii and elope without any of them.”

“That…that is not unappealing,” Peter says, nodding.

“I’d say honeymoon sex, but…” He pauses while they both nod and then adds, “And I’ll need a suit or a tux and you can play dress up with me.”

Peter picks his book back up and goes back to reading. “Okay, you win. Go ahead, you set everything up and I’ll show up when needed. Let me know if I have to sign any checks or credit card slips.”

“Cool! Oh, you’ll have to show up to sign the wedding license. That and the wedding itself are kind of mandatory.”

“Okay,” Peter says, not looking up. “And we’ll have to go shopping for rings.”

“Rings?” Stiles whispers, mouth agape. “You want us to get rings?”

“That’s normally how it’s done, isn’t it?” Peter asks, smiling slightly.

Stiles rips the book from his hands and leans in to kiss Peter, fingers tangling in his hair. “You love me, you dick. Don’t deny it, you love me and you wanna marry me.”

He shrugs and says, “Eh. I suppose I do,” returning the kiss for a minute. “Go make your plans.”

“Yeah, lots to do. Hey, I think we’ll need to make an appointment to taste test cakes and also…”

Peter picks up the book and raises an eyebrow. “Stiles.”

“Right, I got this, Peter!” Stiles crows, pulling out his phone and dialing as he leaves the room.

“You always do,” Peter mutters and goes back to his book.


End file.
